merged_marvel_universefandomcom-20200216-history
2006
Events that occurred in the year 2006 CE. Events April * April 18th: Hope Mackenzie is born. * April 22nd: Hope Mackenzie dies. August * August 16th: ** Glenn Talbot attempts to acquire the Nanomed Project for Atheon Labs. Bruce Krenzler and Betty Ross refuse him. ** .]]During a routine experiment utilizing the Gammasphere, research assistant Stanley Harper became stuck and Bruce rushed in to save him. However, when it became clear that they would not be able to exit the danger zone in time, Bruce stepped in front of the gammasphere as it fired in order to save Harper from the radiation. Bruce is exposed to the nanomeds, and the gamma activates the replicated Super Soldier Serum inside of him, inherited from his father's own experiments on gamma radiation in the 1960s, mutating him further and unleashing the repressed alternate identity known as "Hulk". Bruce loses consciousness and is rushed to the hospital after the incident, and the lab is closed. * recovers in the hospital.]]August 17th: Bruce awakens in the hospital unscathed from his gamma accident the previous day. David Banner appears to Bruce and reveals his relationship to him, as well as the effects which he passed down to him as a result of his own experimentation in Bruce's childhood. Bruce rejects him and tells him to leave. * August 24th: Bruce returns to his work at UC Berkeley. Meanwhile, David Banner continues to stalk his son. * August 27th: David Banner kills Benny, the janitor who cleaned Bruce's lab at UC Berkeley and begins working there himself, under a false identity; he also acquires samples of his son's DNA in order to begin conducting his own experiments. * first transformation.]]August 28th: Bruce transforms into the Hulk for the first time, demolishing the lab where he was working and destroying the gammasphere. David Banner encounters the Hulk during the rampage. * August 29th: ** Betty Ross arrives at Bruce's house and enquires him about the incident at the lab the night before. Bruce doesn't remember what happened. Thunderbolt Ross arrives at the house and places Bruce under house arrest on behalf of the US Army and takes control of the Nanomed Project. S.H.I.E.L.D. conducts an investigation into the destruction of the lab and Bruce is to be kept under wraps for the duration of the process. ** battles the Hulk dogs.]]Late at night, David Banner phones Bruce and informs him that he has sent three gamma-mutated dogs after Betty. Talbot arrives at Bruce's house and witnesses him transform into the Hulk in order to save Betty. Once at Betty's house, the Hulk defeats and kills the gamma dogs and transforms back into Bruce. * August 30th: Bruce awakens at Betty's house and is tranquilized by Thunderbolt's men. Ross takes him to the Desert Base in New Mexico, where he will be experimented on and kept isolated for the foreseeable future while S.H.I.E.L.D. works to understand the circumstances of Bruce's mutation. September * September 1st: Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage. * September 3rd: David Banner mutates himself using stolen gamma technology, giving him molecule-absorption powers. * September 5th: ** confronts the Hulk.]]While undergoing experimentation at Desert Base, Bruce Krenzler transforms into the Hulk and escapes. Talbot attempts to subdue the Hulk and acquire a biological sample for Atheon, but is severely injured when a grenade bounces off the Hulk's skin and explodes behind him. Pursued across the desert by General Ross' forces, the Hulk makes his way towards San Francisco. Once there, he is calmed by Betty's presence and turns back into Bruce. Bruce is then taken captive by Ross' forces. ** David Banner surrenders to Thunderbolt Ross. * September 9th: fights the mutated David Banner.]] ** Under HYDRA's direction, S.H.I.E.L.D. authorizes a kill order on both David Banner and Bruce Krenzler. However, the elder Banner absorbs the power from the two on-site electrical generators and mutates further. Bruce, likewise, transforms into the Hulk, and the two do battle at the remote Pear Lake. Ross is authorized to neutralize the two using a low-yield gamma bomb. David Banner is killed, but Bruce survives, and disappears off-the-grid. Both Bruce and the Hulk are presumed dead. *'September 12th:' **Misty Knight is first bumped off patrol. **In the aftermath of the battle at Pear Lake, HYDRA retrieves genetic samples which belonged to David Banner. These are taken by Daniel Whitehall and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, both extremely high-ranking figures within HYDRA. * September 14th: Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador. * September 16th: Bruce Krenzler arrives in Los Angeles, where he intends to lay low and stay with his aunt, Elaine Banner-Walters, and Jennifer Walters, her daughter and his cousin. Upon arriving, however, Bruce finds their home under heavy S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance due to their close connection to Bruce. Unwilling to risk revealing himself to the authorities, Bruce decides to leave the state. October * October 8th: Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson gatecrash an expensive party together, and Matt meets fellow student Elektra Natchios. The two leave the party together, getting into another person's sports car and driving off. From then on, the two continue to commit reckless acts together and begin a relationship. * October 19th: Using David Banner's genetic material, Daniel Whitehall and Baron von Strucker begin the second phase of Project Destroyer of Worlds. The original Project Destroyer of Worlds began in the 1990s, and was one of the many clandestine attempts at recreating the Super Soldier Serum. * October 29th: Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios break into Fogwell's Gym at night. They make passionate love in that gym for the first time. December * interrogates the Fixer.]]December 10th: Elektra Natchios and Matt Murdock break into an expensive penthouse. Matt discovers that it is the home of the Fixer, the criminal responsible for the death of Jack Murdock. Elektra binds and gags the Fixer, and tells Matt to enact his revenge on him. However, Matt refuses. He steps away, breaking off his relationship with Elektra, and calls the police; Elektra disappears when his back is turned. Matt would not see her again for many years. * December 14th: Famed boxer and criminal Carl Creel undergoes experimentation as one of the first test subjects for Phase II of Project Destroyer of Worlds. He develops absorption powers similar to those of David Banner. Going forward, Creel would use these powers to, among other things, illegally bolster his boxing career. Category:21st century